Don't Say You Love Me!
by Vulpixgirl-TamahomeNoAisai
Summary: A songfic -Before Miaka Tamahome finds the girl of his dreams, but she holds a secret and horrible past!


DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FY OR ITS CHARACTERS! I DONT OWN M2M OR THEIR SONGS ^-^ I JUST LOVE THE ANIME AND THE MUSIC. NO MONEY. NO SUE!  
  
KONNICHI WA MINNA! ^-^  
THIS IS A SONG FIC THAT GOES TO THE SONG Dont Say You Love Me by M2M, ITS KIND OF ANOTHER EXPLAINATION FOR WHY TAMAHOME COMPLETELY IGNORED MIAKA AND DIDNT RETURN HER LOVE IN THE BEGINING! THE SONG PART OF THE STORY IS IN KOHAKUS POINT OF VIEW AND THE MAIN STORY IS IN TAMAHOMES POINT OF VIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST TRY AT A SONGFIC AND ITS MY FIRST FIC FOR FANFICTION.NET SO PLZ CUT ME A LITTLE SLACK LOL  
ARIGATO ^_~  
  
Got introduced to you by a friend   
You were cute and all that   
Baby you set the trend, yes you did oh   
  
It was a cold morning in February. Tamahome put on his koto and kissed each sibling goodbye as he headed into Konan to make money. He shivered and pulled the collar up around his neck. Suddenly, Higashi, his part-time friend most-time buisiness partner appeared seemingly out of no where. "Hello Tamahome!" he said as if he had been there the whole time. "Guess what I got someone great for you to meet today." Tamahome shruged and pretended to ignore Higashi but curiosity over came him and he asked, "Okay Higashi who?" Higashi smiled brightly "Right this way Tamahome your gonna love her!" Grabbing Tamahome by the arm he led him down a wide alley and through a wooden door. "...Her?" Tamahome gasped as he was shoved into the warm room. "Hello." Said a small voice from the corner of the room. Tamahome blinked a few times to get used to the light of the fire place. "Hello..." he replied not knowing to whom he was speaking. Suddenly the beautiful face came into view. "Tamahome Id like you to meet Kohaku, shes new to the buisiness." He smiled at her and soon caught himself staring into her dark amber eyes and quickly turned his head and cleared his throat. "So Tama-buddy-oh-pal I was wondering if you could kind of show her the ropes at least for a week or two, how 'bout it?!" Tamahome looked at his fingers pretending as if it didn't matter to him at all, but inwardly he was saying, YES YES OH YES!, "Oh I suppose for a week or two that would be alright." he finally replied.   
  
The next thing I know we're down at the cinema   
We're sitting there, you start kissing me   
What's that about?   
You're moving too fast, I don't understand you   
I'm not ready yet, baby I can't pretend   
No I can't  
  
Tamahome showed her the best places for selling items and taught her the best ways to sell inventory. They got to know each other slowly and conversation was started. The next few days they saw each other a little more after the days work was done. One evening they sat at the edge of a lake outside of the palace and city. They watched the sunset slowly, the golden orb sinking behind the mountains and turning the clouds a beautiful spectacle of orange and purple. "Its lovely." said Kohaku in a shy and small voice, she always seemed afraid to speak afraid to accept Tamahome but he was willing to wait....for her he was willing to wait. He leaned in and kissed her softly his warm lips pressing into hers. She opened her eyes wide in shock and pulled away. Tamahome straightened up slowly and looked into her eyes. She blushed slightly and looked down at her lap. Tamahome sighed and tried to smile as he got up. "Come on I'll take you home." ....for her he was willing to wait....but for how long?   
  
The best I can do is tell you to talk to me It's possible, eventual Love will find a way Love will find a way... (THIS VERSE OF THE SONG IS MORE IN TAMAHOMES POINT OF VIEW)  
  
The next day Tamahome left early, thoughts racing through his mind, why did she pull away? She acted as if she loved him but she...she pulled away...he wished she would talk to him more. He walked up the steps to Kohakus home and knocked lightly on the door, Kohaku opened the door part way then when she saw Tamahome she opened it fully. "Ready to go?" Tamahome smiled as he peered in, hopefully they could both put the night before completely behind them, maybe he could get her to talk a little more. "Yes, I'm ready." she smiled sweetly and came out closeing the door behind her. Apparently she didn't want the happenings of the day before talked about at all. They walked down the streets, it was still early and vendors were just opening up, buisiness wouldnt be good for at least another hour, that would give them time to talk.  
  
Don't say you love me   
You don't even know me   
If you really want me   
Then give me some time   
Don't go there baby   
Not before I'm ready   
Don't say your heart's in a hurry   
It's not like we're gonna get married   
Give me, give me some time   
  
"Kohaku," Tamahome started, "Yes" she replied looking up at him. "Kohaku I....I never felt this way about anyone before..." He took a deep breath "Kohaku I love you." He looked into her eyes there was something there aomething that said 'I love you too Tamahome' but something else that was holding her back, what was that something? "Tamahome, please..." She replied, she opened her mouth again, this was it she was gonna tell him why she was keeping him at arms length, going to let him know the truth. "Tama-homey! Hey found any good sales yet? Your sure out early! Hey Kohaku has he shown you the ropes yet?" Kohaku quickly shut her mouth and looked down at the ground as she walked. Damn you Higashi! Tamahome thought. Higashi not noticing anything continued to blather on about this and that and then some. At the end of the day Tamahome once again dropped her off at her front door he leaned into her hopefully for a good-night kiss, she quckly turned to go inside but before she went in she spoke softly to him "Tamahome, give me some time." Before he could ask what she meant she went inside and closed the door.   
  
Here's how I play, here's where you stand   
Here's what to prove to get any further than where it's been   
I'll make it clear, not gonna tell you twice   
Take it slow, you keep pushing me   
You're pushing me away   
Pushing me away...  
  
The next morning Tamahome came to her door today he would get answers! She was already waiting outside when he came to the frint steps of her home. They both started to talk at the same time. Then Tamahome breathed "Okay you first," "Tamahome, I...I cant be with you...your moving to fast....Im leaving soon to the mountains I hear its alot quieter up there!" She tried to smile. Tamahome was shocked, "Wha, why...eh....why?" he said knowing he sounded like a complete idiot. "Tamahome I promised myself once never ever to love again, your great Tamahome, but ever since... ever since Tonari I just cant take the pain any more. And your just moving so fast, I mean I just met you!" She began to ramble and hoped that Tamahome would say something but he didnt so she stared at the ground. Finally he said something in a slow and calm voice "Tonari?" She had hoped he wouldnt ask that. She took a deep breath, "Tonari was my first and last love, he was so nice at first and so perfect I felt we would be together forever! Then one evening I saw him with Tomoyo they were kissing and making love under the peach blossoms. I began to cry, the next day when I saw him I told him that I had saw him with Tomoyo and asked him why and told him that I could never forgive him and I hated him for lying! He slapped me across the face then began to beat me. I...couldnt believe it he was so nice, and so great....and now he was beating me! Then he... then he...." She began to sob uncontrollably and Tamahome gathered her in his arms he knew what Tonari had done he beat her and raped her then surely fled the town. He didnt know what to say so when she calmed down a little more he took her inside and laid her down on the bed then left to his own home and his own thoughts.  
  
Don't say you love me   
You don't even know me   
If you really want me   
Then give me some time   
Don't go there baby   
Not before I'm ready   
Don't say your heart's in a hurry   
It's not like we're gonna get married   
Give me, give me some time...  
Don't say you love me   
You don't even know me baby…   
Baby don't say you love me, baby   
Give me some time...   
  
Tamahome barely slept all that night he tossed and turned. In the morning he got up, he would tell Kohaku he loved her and that hes not like that other guy. He ran for all he was worth straight to her home when he got there the door was open and the place was virtually empty. All that was left was a note on the floor. Tamahome reached for it and read it slowly taking in each word,   
Dear Friend Tamahome,  
I will always remember you, but I cant stay, I cant let my heart be broken again. You should find yourself someone who will love you in return and always take care of you. Someone for you to protect and want to always be with and watch over. You will always be my best friend.  
Wo Ai Ni  
-Kohaku  
Tears came to his eyes as he looked out the window to the mountains beyond. He whispered softly into the early morning breeze, "Wo Ai Ni Kohaku." He would never forget the mysterious girl that stole his heart....Kohaku.  
  
Don't say you love me   
You don't even know me   
If you really want me   
Then give me some time   
Don't go there baby   
Not before I'm ready   
Don't say your heart's in a hurry   
It's not like we're gonna get married   
Give me, give me some time  
  
YOU LIKE?! ^-^ ARIGATO FOR TAKING YOUR TIME OUT TO READ MY STORY! HOPEFULLY THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME SOON. ^-^  
SAYONORA   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
